Loving Angels
by Duquesa
Summary: Castiel passa mais uma noite protegendo Dean de seus próprios pesadelos. Song-fic baseada em 'Angels' do Robbie Williams. Destiel. Slash. PG-13.


**Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem, isso nunca aconteceu, e infelizmente essa obra não tem nenhum fundo financeiro. That's all. **

**

* * *

  
**  
Meu corpo acordou com brutalidade. Ergui-me na cama. Olhei para meu próprio corpo estendido na cama, vestido da escuridão do quarto de hotel. Rapidamente lancei um olhar à cama de solteiro ao meu lado. A respiração de Sam era leve, sem pesadelos. Depois de tanto tempo, a primeira coisa que faço ao acordar no meio da madrugada é verificar se ele está vivo; respirando.

Desde que voltei, parece que só vivo por um motivo. Mantê-lo vivo. Mantê-lo longe de Lúcifer, e isso vem me trazendo pesadelos todas as noites. Como se estivesse preso em meus próprios medos, e ele... Ele é só meu Sammy, meu irmãozinho.

**I sit and wait**  
_Eu sento e espero_  
**There's an angel contemplate my fate.**  
_Um anjo contempla meu destino?_  
**And do they know.**  
_E eles conhecem._  
**The places where we go **  
_Os lugares onde nós vamos_  
**When we're gray and old **  
_Quando estamos grisalhos e velhos? _  
**'Cause I've been told.**  
_Pois me foi dito_  
**That salvation lets their wings unfold**  
_Que a salvação deixa as asas deles estendidas_

Jogo a cabeça para trás, chocando-a com o travesseiro. No escuro, eu sabia que alguém me observava. Sempre observa. Às vezes, eu sinto seus olhos azuis queimando em mim, como se ali, escondido, pudesse me salvar dos meus pesadelos. Não posso sentir suas asas, mas é incrível como posso senti-lo. Ele pode aparecer e desaparecer, mas eu sinto. É quando minha única ligação com a fé senta-se na poltrona ao lado da minha cama, e então me vigia. Por toda a noite. Até que eu desista de temer meus sonhos, e adormeça.

− Castiel? − eu digo baixo, não esperando acordar Sam. − Você está aqui? − pergunto com os olhos fechados, respirando lentamente.

_Não me deixe aqui sozinho, Cas. _

**So when I'm lying in my bed**  
_Então, quando eu estiver deitado na minha cama, _  
**Thoughts running through my head**  
_Pensamentos correndo pela minha cabeça,_  
**And I feel the love is dead **  
_E eu sinto que o amor está morto,_  
**I'm loving angels instead **  
_Estou amando anjos em vez disso..._

Por um instante, segurei forte a pupila para que as lágrimas não descessem. Estar sozinho. O pior sentimento existente.

Quantos acreditam mesmo em anjos? Mesmo que ele estivesse ali, talvez não fosse o bastante. Eu sinto isso, por todas aquelas almas que eu matei. Não há ligação divina para mim. Talvez eu tenha deixado minha alma lá. Porque parece agora que eu sou uma casca. Um cérebro com dois comandos: mate Lúcifer, salve seu irmão.

Um suspiro leve corre o quarto. Como uma leve brisa. Como asas pousando calmamente ao meu lado. Permaneço em silencio, sentindo o vento mover-se ao meu lado.

− Durma, Dean. − a voz leve anuncia, e meus olhos mal conseguem segurar a emoção. Sua mão como uma pluma acaricia o cabelo em minha testa. − Estou aqui.

Um pequeno soluço faz meu corpo se torcer. Mordo os lábios para controlar a vontade de largar tudo, de viver uma vida normal. Sem margens de demônios. Ergo a mão até a sua, sentindo-me melhor ao tocar sua pele.

Ele senta-se ao meu lado. Mal posso enxergá-lo na escuridão, mas seus olhos brilham tanto. Só se eu fosse cego para não conseguir notá-los. Por nenhum instante ele retira a mão de meu rosto, deslizando com delicadeza a ponta dos dedos por minha testa.

− Se eu pudesse, não deixaria que os pesadelos te assombrassem. − ele continua com o tom calmo, uma dor reprimida em sua voz. − Mas está acima de mim...

− Eu sei. − respondo no mesmo tom, cerrando os olhos, entregando-me aos seus toques.

**And through it all she offers me protection **  
_E através disso tudo ela me oferece proteção,_  
**A lot of love and affection**  
_Muito amor e afeição, _  
**Whether I'm right or wrong.**  
_Esteja eu certo ou errado._  
**And down the waterfall **  
_E debaixo da cachoeira,_  
**Wherever it may take me**  
_Onde quer que isso possa me levar_

− Vou te protegê-lo, vou proteger Sam. − ele fala baixo, sussurrando. − Pode dormir, Dean. − sua mão desce até minhas bochechas e queixo, segurando-me como uma criança.

− Isso faz parte do seu trabalho de anjo? − respondo com certa ironia, ficando com os olhos fechados enquanto deixava seus dedos agradarem minha pele.

Sua voz não me responde. Ele se afunda na poltrona desconfortável. Abro os olhos e com um pequeno facho de luz da lua eu consigo encará-lo. Ele simplesmente me olha com carinho, como se não pudesse responder minha pergunta. O meu olhar o faz desviar a direção, levantando-se rapidamente.

Timidamente virou-se de costas e tirou o casaco bege que vestia. O colocou sobre a poltrona, me olhando novamente. Para minha surpresa ele se aproxima, pedindo um pequeno espaço na cama de solteiro.

Afasto-me um pouco, tomando cuidado com os barulhos. Ele senta-se, e em poucos segundos abaixa sua cabeça ao lado da minha. Deitando-se ao meu lado. Seus olhos me olhavam quase sem vida, sem pensamento.

Eu amava aquele azul. Estava tão próximo dos meus, que mesmo com os olhos fechados eu sentiria o facho de luz divina.

**I know that life won't break me **  
_Eu sei que a vida não me arruinará._  
**When I come to call she won't forsake me **  
_Quando eu vier chamar ela não me abandonará._  
**I'm loving angels instead**  
_Estou amando anjos em vez disso..._

Ele se mexe desconfortavelmente, escorregando a cabeça para baixo no travesseiro. Como um dia Mary faria por mim, ele timidamente passou a mão por minha cintura, trazendo-me para perto de seu corpo.

Pouco a pouco meu rosto deslizou até encaixar-se em seu peitoral. Suas mãos foram ao meu cabelo, protegendo-me.

Uma onda sobrenatural de paz me consola, o que me faz grunhir e apertar os olhos contra seu terno. Ele encosta os lábios quentes sobre minha testa, deixando-os ali.

− Você é Miguel, Dean. Você deveria ser o mais próximo do nosso Pai. Você deveria ter paz. − ele murmura ao lado do meu ouvido.

− Não sou, Cas. Eu não vou trair meu irmão. − respondo, soando abafado por seu corpo em minha frente.

− Mas ele irá. − a voz de Castiel responde de forma quase inaudível.

A verdade, e Deus, como ela dói.

**When I'm feeling weak**  
_Quando estou me sentindo fraco_  
**And my pain walks down a one way street**  
_E minha dor caminha por uma rua de mão única,_  
**I look above **  
_Eu olho para cima _  
**And I know I'll always be blessed with love**  
_E sei que serei sempre abençoado com amor._

Todo meu corpo responde as simples palavras de Castiel. Um tremor interno me congela por instantes, é difícil respirar fundo. Mordo meus lábios, subitamente querendo me afastar do corpo do anjo. Ele permite que eu tome distancia, e então eu encaro seu rosto.

− Por que comigo? Cas, a única coisa que eu sempre desejei era que ele tivesse uma vida normal. Mas não, transformaram-no em um demônio como os que eu caço. Eu queria ter morrido quando nosso pai... − ele me interrompe, colocando a mão sobre minha boca.

Seus dedos não pesam, mas não conseguem me acalmar. Meus batimentos cardíacos desistem de vencer, entregando-se em um descompasso. A primeira lágrima desliza ardida, horrivelmente dolorida.

Ele desliza a mão de meus lábios, enxuga com carinho a lágrima. A afeição brotava em seus olhos. Coloco minha mão sobre a sua. Eu queria poder dizer tudo que guardo, mas isso não aliviaria a dor em meus ombros.

− Você foi abençoado com o amor, Dean. É o bastante para ser forte. − ele murmura baixo, olhando de relance para a cama de Sam.

Eu ri baixo, ironicamente. Meu tom poderia parecer rude, mas minha mão sobre seu braço dizia exatamente ao contrário. Parecia que na verdade eu estava confortando-o. Sua mão afastou-se de meu rosto, os olhos distorcidos em uma dor interna.

O corpo não era Castiel. Os fios negros, nem a barba por fazer. Mas os olhos eram os olhos do anjo, e eu sabia.

− Abençoado com amor, Cas? − eu retruquei, murmurando. − Dez garotas em cada cidade quer dizer abençoado pelo amor? − um nó em minha garganta descia rasgando.

Ele sorriu. Os olhos se iluminaram de tal modo que eu pude enxergar seu sorriso, que nunca aparecia.

**And as the feeling grows**  
_E conforme o sentimento cresce_  
**She breathes flesh to my bones **  
_Ela aspira carne nos meus ossos. _  
**And when love is dead **  
_E quando o amor estiver morto,_  
**I'm loving angels instead**  
_Estou amando anjos em vez disso..._

O sorriso não durou muito, mas quando seus lábios tocaram minha mão, eu sabia que internamente ele continuava ali. Deixei-me fechar os olhos, tentando controlar o coração.

Um anjo. Quase meu próprio anjo da guarda. Eu queria dizer ao pé de seu ouvido que desejava que ele me protegesse todas as noites, mas eu não faria isso. Talvez ele saiba. Por isso aparece todas as noites, mesmo no silencio.

− Seu pai o amou tanto que trocou a vida dele pela sua... − Castiel murmurou contra a pele de minha mão. Seus lábios fizeram uma doce carícia ao movimentar-se. Eu neguei com a cabeça, como se o que ele dissesse fosse mentira. − E eu, Dean... Eu te abençôo com meu amor todas as noites.

Abri os olhos para encará-lo, surpreso por sua resposta. Senti vergonha de estar ouvindo isso dele. Castiel. Um anjo.

− Não sinta vergonha. − ele murmurou baixo, fazendo que eu o olhasse ao tocar meu queixo. Ele lia meus pensamentos.

− Desde quando anjos sentem amor, Cas? − murmuro em resposta, não deixando que a vergonha transpareça minha voz.

Seu rosto aproximou-se novamente, daquele modo que só nós e Deus sabemos que ele faz. Sem nenhuma idéia do espaço normal que dois homens deveriam ficar. Ou um homem e uma mulher.

Castiel... Ele não é humano. Ele mal sabe o que é ser humano.

− Desde que cai... − ele molhou os lábios − Desde que cai pra proteger os Winchesters. − ele suspirou milímetros longe de mim. Sua respiração quente me fez morder os lábios. − Não se preocupe, nós não temos sexo. − disse calmamente.

Eu ri baixo, por pensar o quão inocente aquilo soava. O meu riso foi serenamente calado quando seus lábios encostaram-se ao meu. Sem movimentos bruscos, calmo. Sem selá-los, apenas encostando-os como uma criança que mostra afeto. Suas mãos correram para os fios em minha nuca, como se o que sentisse fosse mais forte do que seus lábios podiam fazer.

Sinto medo. Medo de machucá-lo. Como se aqueles olhos azuis se fechando, fossem feitos de puro cristal. Seus lábios não se moveram, mas nossas pupilas sediam ao poder daquele sentimento. Levo com delicadeza as mãos por seu ombro, tomando uma pequena iniciativa de selar nossos lábios.

Eu sinto o medo dele. Como se tivesse prestes a errar, mas não... Ele é perfeito. Tomo a sua boca em alguns segundos, ouvindo um pequeno grunhido em resposta. Sua mão por nenhum momento deixa de afagar meus cabelos; e eu costumava odiar que mexessem nele. Odiava, de repente, amava.

Eu sinto seus lábios contornarem os meus, deixando que com timidez nossas línguas se afagassem com calma. Até que ele se afasta. Surpreso, quase assustado. A primeira coisa que me vêm à cabeça é pedir desculpas, mas sua voz soa antes que eu possa:

− Não, não peça. − ele diz alarmado. − Sam vai acordar, eu não quero que ele veja... − então sua voz se esconde nos lábios corados levemente pelo beijo.

Viro-me com delicadeza na cama, vendo que Sam remexia-se como se estivesse desconfortável. Ainda encarando meu irmão, deixo os pensamentos rolarem novamente.

− Quando ele acorda? − pronuncio no murmuro, me virando novamente.

Eu encontro a cama... Apenas vazia.

**And through it all she offers me protection **  
_E através disso tudo ela me oferece proteção,_  
**A lot of love and affection**  
_Muito amor e afeição, _  
**Whether I'm right or wrong.**  
_Esteja eu certo ou errado._  
**And down the waterfall **  
_E debaixo da cachoeira,_  
**Wherever it may take me**  
_Onde quer que isso possa me levar_  
**I know that life won't break me **  
_Eu sei que a vida não me arruinará._  
**When I come to call she won't forsake me **  
_Quando eu vier chamar ela não me abandonará._

Sinto-me desolado. O seu cheiro humano desaparecera do quarto. O casaco também. Apenas um vão de lençol amassado e uma poltrona vazia. Solto o ar pesademente e me surpreendo quando ouço a voz atrás de mim.

− Dean? Dean você está acordado? − Sam diz baixo, e viro-me desta vez descuidadamente para ele. Ao ver-me com os olhos abertos, ele respira fundo. − Ouvi vozes.

− É sangue de demônio que 'tá fazendo você delirar. − digo ironicamente, engolindo os sentimentos e a verdade. − Volta a dormir. − e com essas palavras me viro e fecho os olhos, fingindo dormir.

− Acho que ouvi Castiel. Tem certeza que está tudo bem? − Sammy pergunta novamente, mas eu não respondo. Ouço-o reclamar baixo e voltar-se para dormir.

Em minha mente, rodava um filme mudo cheio de emoção e episódios. Proteção, devoção, fé... O vão na cama dizia que ele desaparecera. O vão em meu coração dizia que ali na escuridão do quarto, ele continuava a me proteger por mais uma noite.

**I'm loving angels instead**  
_Estou amando anjos em vez disso..._

_**Fim.**_


End file.
